howl_o_screamfandomcom-20200214-history
Howl-O-Scream 2014 (Tampa)
2015: Cursed (Don't Listen) The website was updated in June with an old and grey wooden fence and some dying branches as its background, the word "SOON" in the middle. Later on in the month, the words "Don't Listen" were carved into the wood in one of the bottom corners. In early August, the site finally revealed the year's theme, Cursed, along with a song. There is a sweeping the nation, appearing on phones, internet, and television alike, and once you've heard it, you're cursed, and the only way to break the curse is to survive a night at Howl-o-Scream. Haunted Houses * Dead Fall (Orchid Canyon Building) - The ghosts of long lost memories reach into the present and will NOT be forgotten! These spirits from the past lurk in the shadows of this Victorian garden and greenhouse, longing to drag unsuspecting guests into their world. Can you escape before becoming a permanent resident of Dead Fall? * Zombie Containment Unit (Nairobi Pavilion) - Three years after the undead invasion, there has been a containment failure in Z.C.U.15. Zombies have escaped in search of flesh, and you’re the next target. Armed with only a Z.E.D. (Zombie Eradication Device), it’s up to you to hold off an undead mob in this interactive zombie hunting experience. * Death Water Bayou (Morocco Building) - Deep in the bayou the Voodoo Queen mystically transforms lost wanderers into her minions of evil with black magic. Here, her night servants roam with a zombie-like hunger and seek to grow her collection. The darkest evils lurk in shadows. Get out before you fall victim to her spell. * The Basement (Bird Gardens Pavilion) - From Momma’s secret ingredient to Granny’s bone-ground flour, Momma’s Meats’ award-winning recipe has always been a family affair that’s only created in the BASEMENT. Escape the depths of the BASEMENT before she and her son, the Butcher turn you in to the secret sauce! She always said it took blood, sweat and tears! * Circus Of Superstition 3D: The Show Must Go On (Gwazi Event Yard) - You’ve tried to avoid black cats and sidewalk cracks, but all those years of bad luck caught up with you! Surviving the terrorizing surprises of Circus of Superstition: The Show Must Go On will take more than luck as you try to escape this whole new dimension of fear. * Zombie Mortuary (Pantopia Warehouse) - No one remembers how the epidemic started, but now, zombies live here. They infest this small town funeral home and feed on the fresh flesh and brains of mortuary mourners to satisfy their insatiable hunger. Avoid the walking dead or you may find yourself deeper than six feet under. * Blood Asylum (Former Akbar's Adventure Tours) - As lightning rages and thunder crashes outside, “The Creature” escapes from his holding cell in a high-security asylum for the criminally insane. Now this sadistic deviant is running rampant, skinning his former cellmates and turning the mental hospital into his own torture chamber. This serial killer’s bloody playground will drive you out of your mind with fear. * The Experiment: The Final Test (Tut's Tomb) - Researchers challenge your fear tolerance and mental endurance in this interactive Experiment. “Test subjects” endure psychological tests in this exclusive study, pushing the limits of the human body and putting them face-to-face with their worst nightmares. How far is too far in study of fear? Will you survive The Experiment? Shows: * Fiends (Pantopia Grill) Other attractions * Howl-o-Scream Shop of Horror * Club Cursed (Marakesh Theater) Icons The Cursed Ones